Zombies
300px|right|Nazi ZombiesZombies sind verstorbene Menschen, die durch Element 115 wiederbelebt wurden. Sie sind die Gegner im Spielmodus mit dem gleichen Namen. Entstehung Obwohl der punktgenaue Ursprung der Zombies größtenteils unbekannt bleibt, gibt es viele Hinweise in Radios in den unterschiedlichen Maps. Element 115, das in einem Meteoriten gefunden wurde, hat wohl die Fähigkeit, tote Zellen zum Leben zu erwecken. Man kann einen dieser Meteoriten auf der Map Shi No Numa außerhalb des Sumpfes sehen. Sie erscheinen auch auf den Maps Kino der Toten, Shangri-La und Call of the Dead und selbst auf dem Mond kann man Stücke davon sehen. Während er mit Element 115 arbeitete, um neue Waffen und Teleporter zu verstärken, entdeckte Dr. Ludvig Maxis, ein Wissenschaftler der Nazis, dass es ebenfalls tote Zellen zum Leben erwecken konnte. Daraus erschuf er eine Armee der Untoten. Unglücklicherweise konnte diese Armee nicht kontrolliert werden, weil die Zombies immer völlig außer Kontrolle gerieten, während die Tests liefen. Edward Richtofen, der Assistent von Maxis, entschied, dass sein Meister nicht schnell genug arbeitete und beschloss, ihn zu hintergehen, um die Untersuchungen zu beschleunigen. Eines Tages benutzte Maxis den Hund seiner Tochter Samantha, Fluffy, als Testobjekt für seine Teleporter, ohne thumb|Amerikanische Zombieszu wissen dass dieser schwanger war. Etwas ging furchtbar schief und Fluffy wurde zum ersten Höllenhund. Nach diesem Vorfall setzte Richtofen seinen Plan in die Tat um und schloss Maxis und seine Tochter in dem Raum mit Fluffy ein. Höllenhunde sind Zombies, die sowohl in Call of Duty: World at War als auch in Call of Duty: Black Ops als spezielle Feinde auftreten. Sie erscheinen in Shi No Numa , Der Riese, Kino der Toten , Moon und Dead Ops Arcade. Man hört das Geräusch von Donner und eine bedrohliche Gitarre, während der erste Höllenhund aus dem Nichts erscheint. Die gesamte Map wird besonders neblig. Dabei handelt es sich um Welpen von Fluffy, dem Hund von Samantha, den Richtofen und Maxis versehentlich in den ersten Höllenhund verwandelten. Sie besitzen die Fähigkeit der Teleportation (aber nur, um sich auf der Map zu bewegen) und erscheinen mit einem Lichtblitz, damit der Spieler sieht, wo sie gerade aufgetaucht sind. Spawnt ein Höllenhund in der Nähe, rumpelt der Boden. Zwar sind sie schwächer und ihre Attacken sind nicht so stark, aber sie sind furchtbar schnell und können überall auf der Map erscheinen, nicht nur an vorgegebenen Orten. Auf Der Riese bekommen Höllenhunde ab Runde 16 zwar immer noch ihre eigene Runde, aber können auch zufällig mit den anderen Zombies spawnen. Wenn der letzte Höllenhund erledigt wurde, thumb|Japanische Zombiesbekommen alle maximale Munition. Five und Kino der Toten, zwei neue Maps in Black Ops, zeigen das erste Mal einen Zombie, der auf dem Boden kriecht, auf allen Vieren. Tötet man ihn, hinterlässt er eine Nebelwand aus Nova-Gas, außer man messert ihn oder benutzt die Strahlenkanone oder Donnerkanone. Laut Edward Richtofen sind diese kriechenden Zombies ein gescheitertes Experiment von Dr. Maxis. Ascension besitzt seine ganz eigenen, neuen rundenspezifischen Feinde, die Weltraumaffen. Dabei handelt es sich um Waffen aus dem Raumfahrtprogramm der Sovietunion, die auf dem Mond mit Element 115 in Kontakt kamen. Im Spiel erscheinen sie genau wie die Höllenhunde, die sie ersetzen, jedoch muss man dafür den Strom aktiviert haben und mindestens ein Spieler muss schon ein Perk besitzen. Wenn eine Affenrunde beginnt, hört man einen Alarm und der Bildschirm wird erst gelb, danach dunkelorange, während ein Ansager davor warnt, dass Diebe auf dem Gelände gesichtet wurden. Weltraumaffen versuchen, die Perks des Spielers zu klauen, indem sie an die Automaten springen. Wenn man zu nahe an einen Affen herankommt, springt er in die Luft und bei der Landung lässt er ein Gas frei, dass die Bewegung und Sicht des Spielers lähmt. Sie können den Spieler jedoch auch direkt verletzen. Wenn man sie tötet, bevor sie auch nur eine Perk-Maschine anfallen können, bekommt jeder Spieler maximale Munition und ein zufälliges Perk. In Call of the Dead erscheint der berühmte George A. Romero als eine Art Spezialzombie, der dem Spieler über die ganze Map folgt. Er folgt allen kontinuierlich, bis er getötet wird. Es ist äußerst schwierig, ihn zu töten, weil er enorm viel Gesundheit besitzt, außerdem sollte man immer aufpassen. Schießt man ihn an oder berührt ihn irgendwie, verfällt er in eine Art Wahnsinn und rennt dem Spieler hinterher, bis man ins Eiswasser gegangen ist, was benutzt werden kann, um ihn abzukühlen. Instakill und die Atombombe sind absolut nutzlos gegen ihn und er lacht einfach nur, wenn eine Atombombe ihn trifft. George hat die Fähigkeit, einen besonderen Schrei auszustoßen, durch den alle Zombies in der Umgebung zu einem extrem schnellen Sprint wechseln, eine Eigenschaft, die man seit Verrückt nicht mehr sah. Zombies in der Nähe können außerdem die Elektrizität seines Bühnenlichtes aufsaugen, das er als Waffe herumträgt, um den Spieler bei Körperkontakt zu lähmen. Wenn George stirbt, bekommt man einen Todbringer und ein zufälliges Perk. Beendet man das Easter Egg der Map, bekommt man statt dem Todbringer die Wunderwaffe DG-2. Unglücklicherweise ist er jedoch immer nur temporär tot und spawnt nach zwei Runden wieder, die Runde, in der er erledigt wurde, miteinbezogen. In Shangri-La kämpft man das erste Mal gegen Zombies, die mal ganz gewöhnliche Zivilisten waren, daher darf thumb|Russische Zombiesman sich jetzt auch mit Frauen messen. Zombiewaffen geben ihr Debut und betreten die Map, sobald ein Power-Up liegengelassen wurde. Daraufhin heben sie das Power-Up auf und verändern es auf ihrem Rücken. Man muss sie töten, bevor sie die Map verlassen, ansonsten verliert man das Power-Up. Hebt man das Power-Up direkt auf, bevor der Affe es erreichen kann, rennt er einem noch hinterher und schlägt einmal zu. Zwei weitere neue Zombies erscheinen ebenfalls zum ersten Mal: Der Napalm-Zombie und der Schreier-Zombie. Der Napalm-Zombie ist unvorstellbar langsam und tötet sogar seine Kameraden auf seinem Weg, um den Spieler zu erreichen. Erreicht er den Spieler oder wird getötet, explodiert er und hinterlässt eine Napalmspur an Ort und Stelle. Schreier-Zombies hingegen rennen richtig schnell und versuchen den Spieler zu blenden. Wenn man sie tötet während sie schreien, sterben alle Zombies im Umfeld ebenfalls sofort. Auf Moon haben sich die kriechenden Gaszombies sogar weiterentwickelt und können sich nun über kurze Strecken teleportieren. Astronauten-Zombies erscheinen ebenfalls und können eine große Menge an Schaden einstecken. Sie tragen den Namen eines zufälligen Kontaktes aus der Freundesliste des Hosts. Wenn sie einen Spieler festhalten können, teleportieren sie ihn an einen zufälligen anderen Ort und stehlen ihm ein Perk. Beim Tod explodieren sie und stoßen den Spieler nach hinten. Auf Green Run, Nuketown Zombies und Die Rise erscheinen die Zombies zahlenreicher und haben blaue Augen, um zu zeigen, dass Richtofen sie mittlerweile kontrolliert. Das komplette Gegenteil davon bildet Mob of the Dead. Die Zombies haben rote Augen, weil Edward Richtofen zu dieser Zeit ein unwichtiger Student und Samantha Maxis noch lange nicht geboren war. Die Map spielt weit vor der Zeit der beiden. Geschwindigkeit Zombies können verschiedene Geschwindigkeiten und Gangarten haben, manche treffen auch nur auf bestimmte thumb|Asiatische ZombiesMaps zu. *Leichtes Taumeln mit beiden Armen an den Seiten. *Auf Shi No Numa taumeln die Zombies manchmal zur Seite, während sie die Arme ebenfalls zur Seite gestreckt haben und die Schulter in Richtung des Spielers richten. *Die Zombies auf Verrückt, Der Riese und Kino der Toten laufen manchmal wie Soldaten einer Armee, wenn sie auf eine Barrikade zukommen. *Ganz normales Laufen, jedoch wedeln sie mit den Armen in der Luft herum und richten die Augen gen Himmel. *Leichtes Joggen mit den Armen nach vorne, wie ein typischer Zombie eben. *Schnelles Sprinten. Dabei bewegen sich die Arme nach vorne und nach hinten wie bei einem Menschen. *Ein Sprint, bei dem sie mit einem Arm auf den Spieler zeigen, während der andere Arm unkontrolliert im Hintergrund schleudert. *Auf Verrückt, Call of the Dead und Moon haben manche Zombies einen extrem schnellen Sprint, der dem eines Menschen gleicht, also Schultern nach vorne und die Arme schwingen dabei hin und her. Dabei erreichen sie die Geschwindigkeit eines Spielers, der eine Waffe mit hoher Mobilität trägt und nicht sprintet. Die Zombies auf Call of the Dead rennen noch menschlicher als die auf Verrückt. Mit jeder Waffe, die nicht die höchste Mobilität besitzt, muss man sprinten, um nicht von ihnen erwischt zu werden. In Call of the Dead fangen Zombies damit an, wenn George A. Romero einen speziellen Schrei ausstößt, in Verrückt starten die Zombies allerdings mit dem Sprint, wenn es ihnen gerade in den Kram passt. *In Ascension bücken sich Zombies manchmal und machen Rollen zur Seite, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Dabei verlieren sie meistens das Gleichgewicht und müssen kurz anhalten, bevor sie einen weiter verfolgen. *Außerhalb der Basis auf dem Mond schweben die Zombies leicht, weil natürlich keine Schwerkraft existiert. *Auf Green Run sprinten Zombies, die den Bus verfolgen, mit einer unvorstellbar hohen Geschwindigkeit, schneller als alle Zombies früher zusammen. *Zombies in oder auf dem Bus, während man Green Run spielt, stolpern manchmal nach links oder rechts, weil sie wegen dem Fahren des Busses das Gleichgewicht verlieren. *Auf Origins sprinten Zombies, die den Panzer verfolgen, mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit als würden sie den Bus aus Green Run verfolgen. Verhalten Zombies greifen die Spieler nur mit Nahkampfattacken an. Sie benutzen keine Waffen. Man kann ihnen Körperteile abtrennen, aber das hält sie nicht davon ab, ihren Angriff fortzusetzen, selbst wenn ihnen schon ihr halber Körper fehlt. Es ist unmöglich, einem Zombie die Beine abzuschießen, damit er kriecht, wenn ihm bereits ein Arm fehlt. Zombies greifen einen Spieler, der zu Boden geschlagen wurde, nicht weiter an, sondern wenden sich dem nächsten Spieler zu, als wäre der am Boden Liegende nicht mehr anwesend. Zombies wenden sich normalerweise an den Spieler, der sich am nähesten in ihrer Umgebung befindet, daher kann man sie ablenken, indem man sie anschießt oder berührt. Es gibt jedoch auch andere Arten, an ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu kommen. Affenbomben, Menschen, die aus der gepunchten V-R11 entstanden und die Bolzen der gepunchten Armbrust. Sowohl in Black Ops als auch in World at War behalten manche Zombies kleine Anzeichen von menschlicher Intelligenz. Sie können ganz begrenzt Wörter sagen, beispielsweise den Namen "Sam", wenn sie angreifen, oder "Affe", wenn man eine Affenbombe wirft. Die Nazizombies marschieren, während die russischen Zombies Kampfmanöver der Spetznas ausüben. Gesundheit Die Gesundheit der Zombies erhöht sich mit jeder Runde. In Runde 1 starten sie mit 150 Gesundheit, bis Runde 10 kommen dann immer 100 dazu. Ab Runde 10 wird die Gesundheit jedes Mal um die Hälfte verdoppelt. Infos *In der Wii-Version von Black Ops sind die Stimmen der Zombies viel höher. *Schmeißt man in World at War eine Granate auf einem Zombie, der gerade aus dem Boden kommt, geht dieser in eine geduckte Haltung. *Technisch gesehen sind Zombies nicht unbewaffnet, sondern besitzen die Waffe "BRAAAINS...", die man durch Cheats auch erhalten kann. Das ist jedoch nur ein Nahkampfangriff und hätten die Zombies diesen nicht, dann sähe ihr Angriff aus wie der normale Messerstich, nur eben ohne Messer. *Im Wasser in Shi No Numa werden die Zombies nur minimal verlangsamt, während das Wasser in Call of the Dead ihnen die gesamte Geschwindigkeit raubt. *Jeder kopflose Zombie nimmt jede Sekunde Schaden, bis er stirbt, wofür man die vollen 100 Punkte für einen Kopfschuss erhält. Jede weitere Attacke tötet ihn immer mit einem Treffer. *Wenn ein Zombie den Spieler nicht in einem bestimmten Zeitrahmen erreichen kann, stirbt er und ein neuer Untoter spawnt in der Nähe. *Während jeder im Abspann von Call of Duty: Black Ops II zur Musik tanzt, kann man auf dem Balkon einen Zombie sehen. *Dead Ops Arcade, Mob of the Dead & Buried (Easter Egg Spieler entscheidend) sind die einzigen Maps, auf denen die Zombies rote Augen haben. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Arten